Greaser Pride
by DoILookLikeAManWithAPlan
Summary: Dally's birthday has come and the Greaser's throw him a small birthday. Only one thing though, Dally has forgotten his birthday and Two-Bit has brought in some women for Dally and Darry. Warnings and Pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Greaser Pride**

**Movie: **The Outsiders

**Plot: **Dally's birthday has come and the Greaser's throw him a small birthday. Only one thing though, Dally has forgotten his birthday and Two-Bit has brought in some women for Dally and Darry.

**Warnings: **some yaoi and 2 people are writing this story.

**Pairings: **Two-BitxSodapop, JohnnyxPonyboy, DarryxOC, DallyxOC

**Disclaimer: **We do not own The Outsiders

**Prologue 1: Two-Bit and Sodapop (Written by DoILookLikeAManWithAPlan)**

"What's the matter Soda?" Two-Bit Matthews questioned as he followed the brunette Greaser around the DX station he worked at.

"Right now?" Soda asked, looking back at the Mickey Mouse fan who just gave a nod. "You."

The male was wearing the Mickey Mouse shirt let his mouth gap. What the middle Curtis had said to him had not fully entered his mind. Sodapop let a chuckle slip out of his mouth. Soda walked over to Two-Bit, pushing the other's chin up to close his mouth. The Curtis boy then proceeded to push his friend out of the DX station.

"About that date?" Matthews asked, looking back at Soda.

"Fine!" Soda shouted.

**Three hours later:**

A grin was on Two-Bit's face as he walked up the dirt walkway to the Curtis house. The teenager had a bunch of wildflowers in his hand. He pushed open the door to the house.

"Hey Darry," Two-Bit said to the eldest male who was in the kitchen.

Darry walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on his jeans. He scanned the other male's body and spotted the bunch of flowers. They were just an ugly reminder of what they were. Greasers.

"Those for Soda?" Darry asked, walking over to Two-Bit.

"They are."

"Just don't take him for a ride just yet," the older Curtis boy said chuckling a bit.

About then, Soda stepped out of his and Ponyboy's room. A nice shade of red painted his cheeks. He cleared his throat as he walked over to Two-Bit.

"Let's go," Soda said, glaring at his brother.

Darry waved goodbye to Soda as the two other brunette exited the shabby house. He didn't think it was awkward having his kid brother going on a date with Two-Bit. It was only because his youngest kid brother was already seeing Johnny Cade.

**During the date…**

Soda and Two-Bit sat on the pier of one of the manmade lakes in town. The two of them stared out at the nasty water that would be purified into their drinking water. The sun had been setting for ten minutes and the darkness had begun to sink in.

Soda looked over at his date.

"Why did you choose me?"

Two-Bit shrugged. It was obvious that he hadn't thought it through. The Curtis boy let a sigh escape his mouth.

"It just seemed like the thing to do," Two-Bit said after a minute or two. "Seeing Johnny happy with Pony and all."

Soda stood up and shook his head. The Mickey Mouse fan watched him walk off the pier before quickly standing up also. He trotted after his date.

"Soda. Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Two-Bit said after catching up with him.

"The sky's getting dark so we need to get home before the Soc's get to us," Soda said grinning at him.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Let's go to the lot. It's not that far do you think?"

"To do what Soda?"

"To do what Darry said not to," Soda said grabbing Two-Bit's hand.

Two-Bit looked at his chocolate-headed lover and gave him a puzzled look.

"And what's that?"

"He told you not to ride me right?"

"Oh," Two-Bit said; a grin replaced the puzzled look.

Sodapop came home the next morning disgruntled. The chocolate-headed teen had dirt in his hair and all over his clothes. His older brother sat on the raggedy couch they had.

"Where were you Soda?" Darry asked, standing up.

"I was with Two-Bit okay? We went to the field."

"To do what?"

"What do you think?"

Darry let out a cuss word under his breath. He grabbed his work jacket and walked out while Soda went to the shower to get cleaned. The middle Curtis brother closed his eyes and let the water run over his body.

The most interesting time of his life was just starting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Greaser Pride**

**Movie:**The Outsiders

**Plot:**Dally's birthday has come and the Greaser's throw him a small birthday. Only one thing though, Dally has forgotten his birthday and Two-Bit has brought in some women for Dally and Darry.

**Warnings:**some yaoi and 2 people are writing this story.

**Pairings:**Two-BitxSodapop, JohnnyxPonyboy, DarryxOC, DallyxOC

**Disclaimer:**We do not own The Outsiders

**Prologue 2: Johnny and Ponyboy (Written by Kotoko Byakuya)**

As the two chocolate-haired boys go off from the Curtis house, it was a good opportunity for Johnny Cade to stop by and see Pony. Johnny came out of the shadows of a nearby tree as he climbed up the steps of his best friend's house and knocks on the door. The oldest of the three Curtis brothers, Darry, answered the door.

"Hey, Johnny. Here for Pony?"

Johnny nodded and gave Darry a small smile.

"He's in his room," Darry said, allowing Johnny to walk in.

Johnny thanked him and ran towards Pony's room, only to find him asleep on his desk with a pen in his hand and a half empty can of pepsi in the other. He must've been writing some homework and dozed off. Pony always did that, since he's the brains of the three brothers.

Johnny took the pen from the younger boy's hand and watched as he turned his head, revealing black letters on his right cheek.

Pony didn't notice.

He never notices anything while he's asleep.

Johnny smiled and hid a small chuckle, trying not to wake him.

But it failed.

Pony woke up and slowly stretched his arms above his head, like a cat.

Johnny tried his best not to hug or kiss him. Until Pony wrapped his arms around his waist and pecked his dark cheek.

"Hey," Pony smiled, making the letters on his cheek dance.

Johnny smiled a bit, licking his thumb as he wiped the letters off. "You have a note on your face."

Pony blushed a little, turning away from the older boy.

But Johnny gently gripped his boyfriend's chin and finished wiping off the note. The two males walked over to the oversized bed that Pony and Soda slept on after Pony threw away his pepsi can. The darker male jumped slightly when the door creaked open and Darry popped his head in.

"Thought I said to keep this door opened you two," the older Curtis boy said.

"Shut up Darry. You don't know me and Johnny," Pony piped up.

"Don't give me lip boy," Darry said just before the most random thing happened.

A hooker came flying at him through the window.

"You owe me a new window!" Darry yelled at the hooker.

The hooker shrugged her shoulders before running out of the broken house. Darry got up and chased after her, leaving the two younger males in the room alone. Johnny had scrambled behind the bed when the hooker came in so Pony was trying to coax him out.


End file.
